


Send you roses when they think you need to smile

by pushkin666



Series: 100 Fandoms [11]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ficlet, Gift Fic, M/M, Sibling Incest, Undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Mikey braced himself for the cold touch of Gerard’s lips against his skin.Birthday fic for dishonestdreamsTitle taken from MCR's Blood
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Series: 100 Fandoms [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729573
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Scribblers' 100 Fandoms Challenge





	Send you roses when they think you need to smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dishonestdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/gifts).



Mikey pulled the bedsheets tight around him and tried to stop shivering. If Gerard weren’t so cold blooded, he would have huddled up to him, but Gerard had cold hands and cold feet, and Mikey was loathed to get too close. No doubt at some point in the night he would wake up to find Gerard wrapped around him, trying to leech the warmth from Mikey but he wasn’t going to instigate it. No way. Mikey was the only thing that could warm Gerard these days.

Their heating had broken down a week ago and so far, they’d not been able to get anybody to come out to repair it. Wrong time of year apparently. Mikey closed his eyes and tried to imagine that he was sitting in a nice hot sauna. As he mused, he could feel Gerard moving towards him, slowly sliding closer waiting for the moment when he could taste Mikey. Mikey braced himself for the cold touch of Gerard’s lips against his skin.


End file.
